Winnie The Pooh (character)
'Winnie the Pooh '''is the protagonist of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Personality Pooh is described as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone, and has a demeanor that is childlike and innocent. Because of his limited intelligence, however, Pooh is extremely naive. Absent-minded and simple, he tends to process things at a slower pace than his friends, to the point of seeming disoriented. Pooh's sluggish nature also makes him somewhat passive to most situations. Pooh is arguably best known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his unending appetite. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh features prominently in the first two segments, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and plays a supporting role in ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! ''The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a rain cloud, using mud. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Pooh is the first to learn of Eeyore's birthday, and decides to commemorate the day by gifting the donkey with a pot of honey. While walking to Eeyore's house, Pooh becomes distracted by his rumbling tummy, prompting him to eat the honey at hand. It isn't until after the pot is empty that he realized he ate Eeyore's gift. Fortunately, the empty pot is still put to good use as a place to store Piglet's popped balloon. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh appears as one of the main characters in the series. Pooh is often shown dealing with various conflicts involving his friends. The ending of some episodes shows Pooh recounting the day's events to Christopher Robin. A few episodes show Pooh taking up the alter ego of "The Masked Bear," an old west style cowboy, with Eeyore as his "faithful steed". The series also shows that Pooh and the gang would often visit Christopher Robin at his home, where many adventures are found. Pooh's Grand Adventure Once upon a last day of a golden summer, Christopher Robin does not have the heart to tell Pooh Bear of his departure to school the next day. Although the two have fun playing the whole day, Christopher Robin is unable to tell Pooh where he's going, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." The next morning, Pooh discovers a honeypot with an attached note - however, he doesn't know how to read. As he goes around to see Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore, it's clear that the group needs Christopher Robin's help and advice with their own obstacles and none of them are able to read either. The Tigger Movie At the start of the film, the narrator declares it to be another story about Winnie the Pooh, until a frustrated Tigger interrupts. Having grown tired of every story revolving around Pooh, Tigger suggests that the new book should focus on him, to which the narrator obliges. When Pooh is first introduced, he is busy gathering enough honey to last the winter, until Tigger bursts in, asking to go bouncing. Unfortunately, Pooh was too busy. Later, Pooh helps Rabbit and his friends remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. Unfortunately, An attention-seeking Tigger arrives and ruins it. Piglet's Big Movie During a plan to obtain honey from the bees, Piglet makes several attempts to join his friends eventually saving them from the bees after their plan failed. Pooh gives credit only to Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore unaware of Piglet's actions. Pooh and friends learn Piglet is missing and to them for unknown reasons. Pooh uses Piglet's scrapbook to track him down eventually realizing how big a hero Piglet truly is. Soon enough the book is accidentally dismantled by Rabbit and Tigger. Pooh's Heffalump Movie A mysterious intruder has entered the Hundred Acre Woods and Rabbit knows there's only one thing it could be a Heffalump. To protect the woods, Pooh and his pals gather all the furniture, tools and honey they can find. The expedition begins the next morning. Piglet uses jellybeans to remember the way home but are eaten by Pooh the minute they touch the ground. Pooh and Piglet are lost and separated from the group. While searching for Rabbit and Tigger, they spot what appears to be a Heffalump. They use the skills and training they learned to rope up the beast but the creature turns out to be Rabbit and Tigger. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh It is a regular morning in the Hundred Acre Woods and to Pooh seems like a great day until he finds himself out of honey. He goes out to find some in during which he runs from bees and screws up some of the text and eventually runs into a depressed Eeyore. Pooh's friend has yet again lost his tail and to learn what to do, Pooh and his friend go to Owl. The first thing to do is issue a reward for the finding of the tail, says the wise bird. The session is briefly interrupted when Pooh strongly believes Owl's caught a cold. Shortly after, Christopher Robin sets a contest for the finding of the tail. The winner gets a pot of honey. Pooh is then given the task to alert the woods that there is a very important thing to do. While he's out, Pooh runs into Tigger who attacks the balloon Pooh is holding. The balloon is attracted to the fur of Tigger which frightens him. My Friends Tigger and Pooh Pooh and Tigger were part of a mystery-solving organization known as the Super Sleuths and were brought into the third dimension. In this series, Pooh and Tigger accompanied their new friend and possible owner Darby as they solved several problems throughout the Hundred Acre Woods. Whenever the solution to a problem would become overly difficult, Darby would result to Pooh's method of "Think, think, thinking". Category:Characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists